Memory module connectors are apparatuses that connect a memory module to a circuit board (e.g., a printed circuit (PC) board such as a mother board). Connectors typically have a plurality of pins to couple contacts on the memory module to contacts on the circuit board. The number of pins on the connector typically corresponds to the number of contacts on the memory module. The number of contacts on the memory module is limited by a number of factors including the size of the memory module and size and pitch of the contacts on the memory module. The size and pitch of the signal contacts on the memory module is typically optimized to minimize electromagnetic coupling while maximizing the number of contacts.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.